Menasor (TF2017)
Menasor from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Menasor was meant to be the ultimate Decepticon weapon, and perhaps he would have been if not for the fatal flaw in his design. His mind was designed to merge the psyches of the five Stunticons who compose his form. Unfortunately the great depth of resentment the four limb components feel towards Motormaster, plus the extreme differences in attitude that makes them less a team and more a destruction derby, and of course the tiny detail that they're all psychotic, has created a primal psychological rift and left Menasor an unpredictable mass of conflicting, chaotic impulses. Extremely powerful, highly mentally unstable, and prone to violent tantrums where he lashes out at anything in range, Menasor is not a weapon to point and fire, but a raging monster to turn loose on the battlefield and then get as far out of range as possible. Menasor is the combined form of all five Stunticons: *Motormaster (leader) - torso *Breakdown - right leg *Dead End - left arm *Drag Strip - right arm *Wildrider - left leg History Main Timeline Arc 2 Menasor first appeared in a series of dreams experienced by Buster Witwicky, in which the young boy saw the Decepticon combiner ambush Superion while the Autobot was distracted after defeating Shockwave in combat, only to be beaten back and buried in a landslide. Realizing in short order that these dreams were, in fact, visions of the future granted to Buster by the Creation Matrix his brain had briefly housed, the Autobots and Decepticons devised a way to peer into his mind. In this dream-vision, they watched as the Stunticons formed Menasor to combat the Protectobots as they attempted to save humans at the Pullen Power Plant. Menasor found himself physically outmatched by the Protectobot gestalt Defensor, but back-up soon arrived in the form of Bruticus. While Defensor and Bruticus grappled, Superion arrived to engage Menasor; unfortunately for the Stunticon combiner, his personality problems handicapped him, with Dead End taking objection to being ordered about, leading to him firing his weapons too late to hit Superion and accidentally blasting Bruticus instead. Menasor attempted to flee, but Superion stopped his flight by opening a crevasse under his feet with his stress fracture cannon. |Second Generation| Using these dreams as a blueprint, the Decepticons constructed the Stunticons and imbued them with life via one of Bombshell's cerebro-shells, which siphoned off the energies of the Creation Matrix as Optimus Prime used it to bring the similarly-created Aerialbots to life. When the two teams subsequently met in battle over the Autobot named Skids and his human passenger, Donny Finkleberg, they merged into Menasor and Superion. The two gargantuan gladiators shattered a freeway overpass (or was it an entrance ramp...?) before engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately for the Autobots, the ever-unhelpful robot hunter named Circuit Breaker entered the fray for RAAT and zapped Superion, temporarily overloading his circuitry and allowing Menasor to administer the coup-de-grace, courtesy of his cyclone rifle. Skids and Finkleberg disappeared in the melee, though, forcing the Stunticons to disconnect and begin searching for them anew. |Heavy Traffic| Arc 3 The Stunticons combined into Menasor during an attack on the Autobot forces on Earth's moon, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Menasor is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, the renegade Decepticons Scourge and Cyclonus teamed up with the freelance peacekeeping agent named Death's Head to assassinate Commander Shockwave. Cut off from the battle by a set of blast doors, Soundwave summoned Menasor to help him break through and deal with the traitors. The super robot eventually succeeded, but it was too late. Shockwave was dead, and the Decepticons were forced to accept Scourge and Cyclonus as their new leaders. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *James Arnold Taylor reprises his role as Menasor. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Combiners Category:Decepticons Category:Stunticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons